Walt Reynolds
Walter "Walt" Reynolds is a central character in The Carrie Diaries, in which he is portrayed by Brendan Dooling. One of Carrie Bradshaw's best friends, Walt attends Castlebury High School with Carrie and their other best friends, Jill "The Mouse" Chen and Maggie Landers, the latter of whom he previously dated. Throughout the series, Walt struggles with his sexuality. History Season 1 During the Pilot episode, Walt and Maggie go to a school dance while Carrie spends most of the night in New York City. After Maggie gets drunk, Carrie and him catch Sebastion trying to smoke marijuana with Donna. As the two walk home together, Walt reveals to Carrie that he is waiting to have sex since he wants to feel completely sure about it. Walt is really gay but he is just really afraid to tell everyone. This is surprising since Maggie told both Carrie and their other best friend Mouse earlier that she was no longer a virgin. It is then implied that Walt may be struggling with his sexuality after he's seen looking at a shirtless picture of Rob Lowe, then throwing it across his bed. In Lie With Me, Maggie repeatedly brings up to Walt that she wants to take their relationship to the next level. Causing Walt to break up with her. When Carrie later gets invited to a Halloween party in Fright Night, Walt goes with her as prince Charles from the royal wedding. He is first introduced to Carrie's boss Larissa from Interview Magazine, and her co-worker Bennet. Bennet kisses Walt, but Walt freaks out at the idea that someone could believe that he was gay. Walt screams at Bennet, saying he is not a "fag" like him, before running away. He then gets back together with Maggie, and loses his virginity. Season 2 In season two of The Carrie Diaries , Walt and Bennet become an EXCLUSIVE ITEM. They are photographed at a gala and put in the newspaper the following morning Walt's mother notices the picture , she shows Walts father and he kicks Walt of the house . Walt starts living at the Bradshaw house, During the Christmas episode Tom is able to make Walt realize that he wants to be with Bennet and that he shouldn't care what his parents think because its his life and he should live it the way he wants to. Walt then starts living in a sketchy neighborhood in NYC with Bennet. Valentines Day comes around in full swing , Walt wants to have a romantic day while Bennet wants to spend it partying. They ended up in a club with all of their friends . The downside to all of this is the fact that not only does Walt not get the Valentines Day he wanted he also finds out that Bennet's EX boyfriend is dying of AIDS and that Bennet could have it too and in connection Walt might also have it. The test results turn out negative for both Walt & Bennet , even so Walt realizes that being gay is going to hinder his future , his goal of being a father and ever having a perfect family he thinks he deserves. Walt ends up breaking up with Bennet for a brief time reconnecting with him in This Is the Time. Personality Walt is kind, caring and a great listener to all of his best friends' problems. He is especially close to Carrie, whom he confides his sexuality troubles with. At the end of "Pilot," it is implied that Walt is secretly gay however in later episodes it is clear he is confused about his sexuality. In the final episode of the first series, we see he has fully accepted within himself that he is gay, as he discusses the troubles he is having in coming-out with Bennet . Physical Appearance He has brown gelled hair, with ice-blue eyes, and brown eyebrows. He is also shown to have a preppy style. Walt is very handsome and he likes to wear neon colors or knit sweaters. Relationships *Maggie Landers is one of Walt's best friends and long-time girlfriends. In the episode "Hush Hush" the couple broke up because it was revealed she had been cheating on him with one of her fathers police officer friends, Simon. *Donna LaDonna is Walt's ex girlfriend whom he told his sexuality and to his surpise she understood seeing as she has a brother who's also gay. *Bennett Wilcox is Walt's boyfriend, who he still in-love with. Appearances Gallery Pilot_3.jpg Pilot_4.jpg Fright Night 15.jpg Fright Night 7.jpg Fright Night 5.jpg Fright Night 3.jpg Fright Night 2.jpg Fright Night 1.jpg Dangerous Territory 7.jpg Dangerous Territory 5.jpg Book Comparisons Like most characters from the Television adaptation, Walt's storyline is significantly different. In the first book The Carrie Diaries, Maggie is the one who ends their relationship after having sex with another classmate named Peter Arnold. Later on, Carrie and Maggie become concerned about Walt since he's been very reclusive and shut off from the rest of the group. They decide to follow Walt, and are surprised to see him with Randy Sanders: their school's former quarterback. They are then shocked when they see Walt kiss Randy in his car, but Carrie convinces Maggie not to tell anyone. Walt does eventually comes out to his friends and family, causing his father to kick him out of the house and make him live in a tent in the backyard. Despite this, Walt tells Carrie that he's happy because he's out in the open about who he really is. In the second book Summer and the City, Walt briefly talks to Carrie on the telephone. He says that he and Randy are still together, and that his father has mostly come around to having a gay son. Category:The Carrie Diaries Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:LGB Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters